beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:1.25:Compaq OEM:1.11/TEST.EXE
The COMPAQ PERSONAL COMPUTER DIAGNOSTICS MENU used obviously for diagnostic purposes. Strings 0x34B-0x366 Company name. The COMPAQ PERSONAL COMPUTER 0x36A-0x79 Program name. DIAGNOSTICS MENU 0x37E-0x3C9 Version and copyright. Version 1.00 © COPYRIGHT 1982, COMPAQ COMPUTER CORP. - All RIGHTS RESERVED 0x3CD-0x3DD YOUR CHOICES ARE: 0x3E1-0x3FC 0 - RUN THE DIAGNOSTIC TESTS 0x400-0x414 1 - FORMAT A DISKETTE 0x418-0x42A 2 - COPY A DISKETTE 0x42E-0x43E 9 - RETURN TO DOS 0x442-0x472 Select the number that corresponds to your choice 0x476-0x494 (0, 1, 2, or 9) and press ENTER 0x49E-0x4D2 Insert system diskette into drive A: and press ENTER 0x683-0x6B6 Which drive contains the diskette to be formatted? $ 0x6BA-0x6D6 SPECIFIED DRIVE NOT AVALIABLE 0x6DD-0x70A Insert diskette into the drive and press ENTER 0x710-0x71B FORMAT ERROR 0x71E-0x758 STATUS - XX, DRIVE - X, TRACK - XXX, SECTOR - XXX, HEAD - X 0x75C-0x783 Press ENTER to retry or ESC to terminate 0x856-0x87D Test Complete, Press ENTER to continue $ 0x909-0x92B THE FOLLOWING DEVICES ARE DETECTED: 0x934-0x964 Are all your installed devices listed? (Y or N) $ 0x967-0x98C ERROR - SYSTEM BOARD 199$ 0x9FB-0xA07 SYSTEM TESTS: 0xA0B-0xA20 0 - RUN THE TESTS ONCE 0xA24-0xA41 1 - RUN THE TEST SEVERAL TIMES 0xA45-0xA5B 9 - RETURN TO MAIN MENU 0xA5F-0xA8F Select the number that corresponds to your choice 0xA93-0xAAF (0, 1, or 9) and press ENTER 0xAB9-0xAE6 ENTER NUMBER OF TIMES TO RUN TEST (1 - 65535) 0xAEE-0xB15 Do you want to stop on errors? (Y or N) 0xB2F-0xB45 ERROR LOGGING UTILITIES 0xB49-0xB60 0 - BEGIN LOGGING ERRORS 0xB64-0xB7A 1 - QUIT LOGGING ERRORS 0xB7E-0xB96 2 - ITEMIZE LOGGED ERRORS 0xB9A-0xBA9 3 - SET THE TIME 0xBAD-0xBC1 4 - DISPLAY THE TIME 0xBC5-0xBE5 9 - EXIT FROM THE LOGGING UTILITY 0xBE9-0xC0A Input your choice (0,1,2,3,4 or 9) 0xC0E-0xC1C and press ENTER 0xF5D-0xF7F 1 - PROCESSOR BOARD 0xF83-0xFA5 2 - XXXKB MEMORY 0xFA9-0xFCB 3 - KEYBOARD 0xFCF-0xFF1 4 - PARALLEL PRINTER 0xFF5-0x1017 5 - VIDEO DISPLAY UNIT 0x101B-0x103D 6 - X DISK DRIVE(S) 0x1041-0x1063 7 - 0x1067-0x1089 8 - 0x108D-0x10AF 9 - 0x10B3-0x10D5 10 - 0x10D9-0x10FB 11 - ASYNC COMMUNICATIONS 0x10FF-0x1121 12 - ALT ASYNC COMMUNICATIONS 0x1125-0x1147 13 - 0x114B-0x116D 14 - 0x1171-0x1193 15 - 0x1197-0x11B9 16 - 0x11E1-0x1203 0 - VDU CONTROLLER 0x1207-0x1229 1 - DISPLAY CHARACTERISTICS 0x122D-0x142F 2 - CHARACTER SET 0x1253-0x1275 3 - 80 X 25 SCREEN DISPLAY 0x1279-0x129B 4 - 40 X 25 SCREEN DISPLAY 0x129F-0x12C1 5 - 320 X 200 GRAPHICS DISPLAY 0x12C5-0x12E7 6 - 640 X 200 GRAPHICS DISPLAY 0x12EB-0x130D 7 - LIGHT PEN 0x1311-0x1333 8 - DISPLAY MEMORY PAGES 0x1337-0x1359 9 - RETURN TO THE DIAGNOSTICS MENU 0x135D-0x137F 10 - RUN ALL THE TESTS 0x1383-0x13A5 11 - GRAY SCALE/COLOR 0x13A9-0x13CB 12 - 0x13CF-0x13F1 13 - 0x13F5-0x1417 14 - 0x141B-0x143D 15 - 0x14B0-0x14D9 -----TEST NOT YET IMPLEMENTED------------- 0x14DC-0x1505 ---------PLEASE STAND BY------------------ 0x150B-0x151E CHECKING - PROCESSOR 0x1522-0x1547 PROCESSOR 100$ 0x154A-0x156F ERROR - PROCESSOR 101$ 0x161E-0x1637 CHECKING MEMORY -_____ KB$ 0x163A-0x165E SWITCH SETTING MUST BE FOR AT LEAST 0x1661-0x1686 128K OF MEMORY 202$ 0x1689-0x16AE MEMORY 200$ 0x16B1-0x16D6 ERROR - MEMORY 201$ 0x1764-0x1776 CHECKING - KEYBOARD 0x1778-0x17A0 Press and hold each key for keyboard test 0x17A5-0x17BD Press Y, then ENTER if ok 0x17C0-0x17DD Press N, then ENTER if NOT ok$ 0x17E0-0x1805 KEYBOARD SELFTEST FAIL 301$ 0x1808-0x182D KEYBOARD TEST FAIL 302$ 0x1830-0x1855 KEYBOARD 300$ 0x19C0-0x19CB Some numbers, and symbols 1234567890-= 0x19CE-0x1A10 Whoah. QWERTYUIOP[]RCASDFGHJKL;'`S\ZXCVBNM,./S*ASC1234567890NS789-456+1230 0x1ABC-0x1ACB CHECKING - DISK$ 0x1ACE-0x1AF3 DISK 600$ 0x1AF6-0x1B1B ERROR - DISK 601$ 0x1B1E-0x1B32 ERROR - 01 TIME OUT 0x1B37-0x1B4B ERROR - 02 CRC 0x1B50-0x1B64 ERROR - 03 WRITE PROT 0x1B69-0x1B7D ERROR - 04 DISK ERROR 0x1B83-0x1BA8 Test Complete, Press ENTER to continue 0x1BAE-0x1BC3 ***CAUTION*** 0x1BC6-0x1BDC DATA WILL BE DESTROYED$ 0x1BDF-0x1C1A Insert scratch diskette into drive A, press ENTER when ready 0x1C20-0x1C5F Insert scratch diskettes into all drives, press ENTER when ready 0x2FCF-0x2FEA CHECKING - PARALLEL PRINTER$ 0x2FED-0x3012 PARALLEL PRINTER 400$ 0x3015-0x303A ERROR - PRINTER 401$ 0x313E-0x3156 CHECKING - VIDEO DISPLAY$ 0x3159-0x317E VIDEO DISPLAY 500$ 0x3182-0x319A Press ENTER to continue $ 0x3214-0x3245 Input the number(s) of the test(s) you want to run 0x3248-0x327D Separate your choices with commas and then press ENTER 0x328B-0x32A5 AUTOMATIC TESTING ROUTINES: 0x32AC-0x32C3 MANUAL TESTING ROUTINE: 0x3348-0x3356 VDU CONTROLLER$ 0x3359-0x337E ERROR - VDU CONTROLLER 501 0x33F8-0x340F DISPLAY CHARACTERISTICS$ 0x3414-0x3428 intensifies. THIS LINE IS INTENSE$ 0x342C-0x343C THIS LINE BLINKS$ 0x3440-0x345E THIS LINE HAS NORMAL INTENSITY$ 0x3462-0x347E THIS LINE HAS INVERTED VIDEO$ 0x3483-0x349F Is the display ok? (Y or N) $ 0x34A2-0x34C8 ERROR - DISPLAY CHARACTERISTICS 508 $ 0x34E7-0x34FF Press ENTER to continue $ 0x358B-0x3597 CHARACTER SET 0x359F-0x35BF Are the characters ok? (Y or N) $ 0x35C2-0x35E7 ERROR - CHARACTER SET 516$ 0x3677-0x368C 80 X 25 SCREEN DISPLAY 0x368F-0x36A4 9 X 14 CHARACTER CELL 0x36A8-0x36BD 80 X 25 SCREEN DISPLAY 0x36C0-0x36D4 8 X 8 CHARACTER CELL 0x36DB-0x36F7 Is the display ok? (Y or N) $ 0x36FA-0x371F ERROR - 80 X 25 SCREEN DISPLAY 524$ 0x37E0-0x37F5 40 X 25 SCREEN DISPLAY 0x3894-0x38AD 320 X 200 GRAPHICS DISPLAY 0x38B0-0x38BA COLOR SET 0 0x38BD-0x38D7 $320 X 200 GRAPHICS DISPLAY 0x38DA-0x38E4 COLOR SET 1 0x38E7-0x3904 Is the display ok? (Y or N) $ 0x3907-0x392D ERROR - 320 X 200 GRAPHICS DISPLAY 540$ 0x39E7-0x3A00 640 X 200 GRAPHICS DISPLAY 0x3A04-0x3A20 Is the display ok? (Y or N) $ 0x3A23-0x3A49 ERROR - 640 X 200 GRAPHICS DISPLAY 540$ 0x3AFB-0x3B08 LIGHT PEN TEST 0x3B0C-0x3B2F Using an external monitor, press the 0x3B32-0x3B57 center of the block with the light pen 0x3B62-0x3B8D Do you want to test the light pen? (Y or N) 0x3B91-0x3BB7 ERROR - LIGHT PEN 556$ 0x3C40-0x3C54 DISPLAY MEMORY PAGE X 0x3C58-0x3C72 Press any key to continue $ 0x3C75-0x3C9A Were all 8 pages displayed? (Y or N) $ 0x3C9D-0x3CC2 ERROR - DISPLAY MEMORY PAGES 564$ 0x3D6C-0x3D7B GRAY SCALE/COLOR 0x3D7F-0x3D9B Is the display ok? (Y or N) $ 0x3D9E-0x3DC4 ERROR - GRAY SCALE 590$ 0x3DC7-0x3DEA 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 0x3DEE-0x3E14 BLK BLUE GRN CYAN RED MAG BRN WHITE 0x3E18-0x3E3C 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 0x3E40-0x3E65 DARK LGHT LGHT LGHT LGHT LGHT YEL INT 0x3E69-0x3E8F GRAY BLUE GRN CYAN RED MAG WHITE 0x3EB6-0x3ED7 CHECKING -- COMMUNICATION BOARD 1$ 0x3EDA-0x3EFF COMMUNICATION BOARD 1 1100$ 0x3F02-0x3F27 ERROR - COMMUNICATION BOARD 1 1101$ 0x3F4C-0x3F6D CHECKING -- COMMUNICATION BOARD 2$ 0x3F70-0x3F95 COMMUNICATION BOARD 2 1200$ 0x3F98-0x3FBD ERROR - COMMUNICATION BOARD 2 1201$ 0x4004-0x402B © Copyright COMPAQ Computer Corp. 1982 0x402E-0x4030 Empty spaces. 0x4035-0x4055 COPY A DISKETTE 0x405C-0x407E Invalid parameter 0x4083-0x40B6 Insert source diskette in drive A: 0x40BA-0x40ED Insert target diskette in drive B: 0x40F1-0x411B Strike any key when ready 0x411F-0x413D Copy complete 0x4141-0x4165 Copy another (Y/N)? 0x4169-0x4199 Target diskette write protected 0x419E-0x41CB Correct, then strike any key 0x41D0-0x4204 Unrecoverable write error on target 0x4208-0x423B Unrecoverable read error on source 0x423F-0x4274 Unrecoverable verify error on target 0x4278-0x4299 Track 00, side 1 0x42A0-0x42D5 Unrecoverable format error on target 0x42D8-0x4301 Target diskette unusable 0x4305-0x4335 Target diskette may be unusable 0x4339-0x435B Copying n side(s) 0x435F-0x4388 Incompatible drive types 0x438D-0x43BD Not ready error reading drive A 0x43C1-0x43F1 Not ready error writing drive A 0x43F5-0x441E Formatting while copying Program in Action